(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel 4-(nitrone aryl)dihydropyridines which exhibit antimetastatic and antithrombic properties and to a process for their preparation. In particular the present invention relates to preferred compounds where the aryl group is a nitrophenyl group.
(2) Prior Art
The prior art describes 4-aryl dihydropyridines which are useful as cardiovascular agents. U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,906 to Meyer et al describes the use of 1,4-dihydro-2,6-dimethyl-4-(3'nitrophenyl)-pyridine-3-(betamethoxyethyl ester)-5-(isopropyl ester) as an agent for cerebral vascular disorders, also known as nimodipene. U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,934 to Meyer et al also describes a large number of these compounds. The compounds are generally classed as calcium channel blockers because of the mode of action as described in detail in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 480,704, filed Mar. 31, 1985 filed by some of the inventors herein. Application Ser. No. 480,704 also describes the use of the 4-aryl dihydropyridines as antimetastatic agents.